


Sí, señor.

by Joker_Coker



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joker_Coker/pseuds/Joker_Coker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La primera regla de aquella noche era que cualquier orden que el pelirrojo dijera el castaño tenía que responder con un Sí, señor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sí, señor.

La primera regla de aquella noche era que cualquier orden que el pelirrojo dijera el castaño tenía que responder con un «Sí, señor.»  
Eric T.Cartman nunca había imaginado que terminaría en una relación tan especial con ese judío. Siempre, desde que tuvo uso de conciencia había odiado al pelirrojo y ahora se moría porque terminase el último trozo de entrecot y pasasen al postre. No por ser un goloso, que lo era, sino porque después del postre llegaría la mejor parte.   
La parte de Kyle.   
Dejó los cubiertos sobre el plato, una de las normas de etiqueta que el judío le había enseñado es que cuando uno termina tiene que indicarle al camarero que lo ha hecho de la manera más cordial, y esa era la correcta. Levantó la vista y ahí estaban, los labios rosados de Kyle, húmedos después de que la lengua viajase por ellos lentamente.   
Había terminado, y con un ligero gesto de la mano derecha el caballero de uniforme se acercó retiró los platos y los dejó solos en la habitación privada de aquel restaurante. Kyle apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, algo que siempre había indicado que era de mala educación, Eric se mordió el labio, eso solo significaba una cosa. Estaba impaciente, tanto o más que él. El castaño pudo sentir como su extremidad comenzaba a despertar. Habían llegado a ese punto en aquella relación en el que con el simple gesto de apoyar los codos sobre la mesa conseguía excitarle.   
Mierda, Eric Cartman odiaba que Kyle Broflovski fuese capaz de controlarle de esa manera. Aunque en el fondo se lo había buscado, desde joven había llamado su atención, torturándole, persiguiéndole y amargándole. Ahora era el turno de ese pelirrojo para vengarse.   
Y la venganza era algo que excitaba a aquellos dos hombres sobre manera.   
Segundos después el camarero volvió con los postres, los sirvió correctamente y se alejó para darles la acordada intimidad. De nuevo sin hablar Kyle sujetó la cucharilla y recogió un poco de merengue de su copa, lo llevó a los labios y lo lamió como sabía hacer, como Eric Cartman siempre imaginó que le lamería las bolas.   
El calor entre las nalgas del castaño era algo que subía según el pelirrojo saboreaba el postre, pero él no iba a ser menos. Recogió el cubierto y comenzó a tentarlo como solo él sabía hacer. Paladeaba, relamía y jugaba con aquella copa mientras el judío ampliaba de manera traviesa la sonrisa antes de terminar el vino que le quedaba.   
Kyle Broflovski solo bebía vino cuando cenaba con Eric, y al castaño eso le parecía estupendo, porque el alcohol desinhibía por completo a aquel pelirrojo.   
La cena terminó y Kyle se levantó el primero, agradeció la atención a los chicos y sonrió amablemente. Eric disfrutó de lo bien que le quedaba aquel traje, era oscuro, con unas casi imperceptibles líneas diplomáticas de un gris más oscuro, de lejos cualquiera juraría que era negro. Pero al judío le gustaban los detalles. La chaqueta le dibujaba una espalda perfecta, unos hombros anchos y masculinos, y descansaba sobre su cintura, la cual terminaba en ese duro y poderoso trasero. Las nalgas del pelirrojo era una de las partes favoritas de Eric, juguetonas, robustas y imponentes. Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras sentía como su amiguito se despertaba entre sus pantalones. Kyle se giró y pudo comprobar que llevaba la camisa blanca de lino que el mismo le había comprado. Eric quería que su chico tuviese lo mejor, y así era, siempre lo tenía, gracias a él. La corbata en cambio era nueva, no recordaba habérsela visto antes y tampoco había visto salir a Kyle a comprar las semanas anteriores. Aquello lo llenó de curiosidad.   
Salieron a la entrada del restaurante y el aparca coches ya les tenía el auto preparado. Elegante, rápido, sexy y potente, como su judío. Eric siempre había deseado tener un coche tan fuerte y potente como su personalidad, pero acabó comprándose el modelo que a Kyle le gustaba, aquella sesión de prueba junto con su pareja había sido lo suficientemente convincente.   
Entraron en el auto y arrancó. Eric siempre conducía y Kyle le hablaba del trabajo o de cosas que le molestaban. El pelirrojo siempre tenía algo que lo descontentaba pero esa noche estaba excitantemente callado, con las manos sobre los muslos y la respiración relajada.  
Eric Cartman estaba deseando parar aquel maldito coche y devorarle los labios sin pausa hasta que protestase. Pero se contuvo, era un hombre de palabra sobre todo.   
La casa de Eric estaba situada en las afueras de Denver, desde ella podía verse toda la ciudad, las luces tintineantes de las urbanizaciones. El balcón que tenía en el piso de arriba era uno de los lugares favoritos del castaño. Caminó hacia el sabiendo que Kyle estaría allí, esperándole.   
Había dejado la chaqueta dentro, a pesar del aire fresco que había fuera. Eric pudo observar como las hebras pelirrojas se enredaban todavía más a causa del viento, la corbata se mecía sobre su pecho algo ancho. Se giró hacia Eric justo cuando este entraba, sonrió y le dedicó la mirada más seductora de aquella noche. Los ojos esmeralda de Kyle brillaban como nunca con el reflejo de la noche en ellos.   
El corazón de Eric latía sin control, y estaba seguro que Kyle estaba en la misma situación que él. Su amante se levantó del balcón y caminó hacía él. Alzó las manos y le acarició la cara antes de besarle.   
A Eric le gustaba que Kyle fuese el primero en besar, la manera en la que lo hacía le indicaba como iba a ser el sexo de aquella noche. El pelirrojo acercó los labios despacio, acariándole primero con su aliento cálido y regalándole el roce tan deseado, juntó los labios húmedos con los de él y le acarició suave con la lengua. El castaño no lo dudó y abrió los labios, rozó la húmeda con la de su pareja y dejó que ambas danzaran. Estaba siendo lento, dedicado y sobretodo jodidamente seductor.   
La erección de Eric ya era completamente notable, había luchado por controlarla toda la noche, pero joder ahora ya le daba igual. Kyle sonrió sobre sus labios y abrió los ojos atrapándolo en aquellas esmeraldas.   
—Vaya, vaya—bromeó con la típica voz traviesa que tanto le ponía al castaño—. Parece que alguien tiene ganas de jugar—la mano del judío se deslizó suavemente por el pecho de Eric hasta su entrepierna y apretó con una ligera fuerza provocándole que gruñera.   
—¿Acaso crees que podía aguantarme tanto, judío?—protestó Eric mientras lo sujetaba por la cintura.   
—No, no, no—le indicó mientras le lamía la comisura de los labios—. Esta noche, nada de judío si yo no te lo permito—agregó después de otro apretón.  
Eric bajó la guardia a lo que Kyle aprovechó y lo pegó contra la puerta cristalera que daba hacia el interior de la casa. Lamió el cuello corto del castaño y apretó lo máximo posible ambos cuerpos, sin soltarle por supuesto la polla. Aquel pelirrojo sí que sabía lo que era el buen sexo, joder.   
—Adentro ahora—le ordenó soltándole.   
—Sí, señor—respondió mientras entraba a la casa y Kyle cerraba detrás de él la cristalera.   
—Cartman, a cuatro patas—volvió a sonar autoritario y la excitación en el castaño aumentaba, adoraba jugar de aquella manera con el pelirrojo.   
Mientras se arrodillaba pudo contemplar cómo Kyle se soltaba la corbata y se desabrochaba los dos primeros botones de la camisa. Sonrió pero intentó esconderlo, sabía que al pelirrojo no le gustaba que sonriera cuando estaban en una situación así. Pero Eric no podía evitar sentirse emocionado ante la imagen de aquel estúpido judío deseando follárselo como nunca.   
—Quítate la ropa—gruñó mientras caminaba por el pasillo—. Pero nada de levantarse del suelo, y borra esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara, culo gordo.   
—Sí, señor.   
Lo hizo, lo más rápido que pudo para no hacer esperar a Kyle, que como era costumbre lo estaba esperando en el cuarto de juegos. La habitación la había hecho construir Eric hacía tantísimo tiempo, pero no hacía mucho que el pelirrojo había aceptado usarla. Y joder, bien sabía el castaño que había valido la pena esperar. Gateó hasta la habitación y allí estaba Broflovski sentado en el trono, en medio de la habitación, con una sonrisa y una mirada tan jodidamente seductora que Cartman pensó que se le iba a acelerar un poco más la excitación.   
Con un gesto elegante de la mano le indicó que se acercara, el castaño hizo lo que le pedía y Kyle se inclinó para atarle al cuello la corbata. Sintió el ligero y suave tacto de la seda alrededor del cuello y se le escapó un suspiro.   
—Ve a por tu juguete preferido—le indicó Kyle mientras comenzaba a desabrocharse el resto de la camisa.  
Eric gateó hasta el armario de cristal a un lado de la habitación y cogió aquel vibrador de metal. Era tan bonito, brillaba como nunca y la velocidad que alcanzaba era una locura. Se emocionó solo de pensar que dentro de poco estaría jugando con él. Volvió tan rápido como se lo permitían sus torpes movimientos y le colocó el aparato en la palma de la mano que Kyle tenía extendida. Este le regaló una caricia casi desinteresada y se levantó para quitarse los pantalones.   
Los calzoncillos del judío eran ajustados, los cuales marcaban lo que Eric quería. Se había molestado en escoger los mejores para su amante. Se moría de placer cada vez que caminaba en ropa interior por su casa, adoraba como le sentaba aquella prenda al pelirrojo. Kyle sonrió y se volvió a sentar en el trono.   
—¿Te gusta verdad?—se acarició el bulto que creaba su entrepierna y respiró hondo—. Pero todavía es pronto para que puedas jugar conmigo. Levantó el vibrador plateado y lo lamió antes de colocárselo entre las piernas como si este fuese la dura y circuncidada polla de Kyle—. Ahora, Cartman, chúpalo.   
Eric se inclinó y abrió la boca, sintió como el pelirrojo soltaba una carcajada antes de que su lengua se deslizase por la superficie fría de metal. Pudo saborear a Kyle en él, había sido generoso regalándole esa lamida. A pesar de que después el sabor metalizado había persistido, y aun así Cartman continuaba chupando y lamiendo como si aquel aparato alargado de metal fuese la polla de Broflovski.   
—Detente, ahora quiero que te des la vuelta—le avisó Kyle mientras respiraba pausadamente, calmando su excitación—. Quiero ver lo mucho que deseas tu juguete.   
—Sí, señor—añadió suave el castaño mientras lo obedecía. Cambió completamente su posición quedando ahora cara la pared, agachó la cabeza contra el frío suelo de baldosa y alzó el trasero, agarrándose por ambas nalgas y separándolas—. Uhm…, Kyle, necesito dentro mi juguete.  
El pelirrojo soltó una carcajada y se levantó triunfante. Eric pudo sentir su presencia al lado y aquello los excitó todavía más. Notó la respiración del judío contra el oído y entonces le faltó el aire. Kyle había sujetado de nuevo la corbata y había tirado de ella. El perfecto nudo para la mayor excitación, algunos pensaban que aquello era una locura, pero desde que su amigo Kenneth le había dicho que masturbarse jugando con la respiración era algo que tenía que probarlo, se había viciado. Lo que le sorprendía es que Kyle lo supiera, nunca se lo había comentado… Oh, joder, entonces se dio cuenta de que la última vez que había jugado con aquello había sido en el piso del centro de su amante. Se excitó pensando que el pelirrojo había estado detrás de la puerta observando cómo se la machacaba. 

El frío metal adentrándose en él le hizo volver de golpe de sus recuerdos. Kyle había sido suave, tanto que la lentitud con la que estaba actuando estaba volviendo loco a Eric. Respiró acelerado cuando el pelirrojo activó la vibración del juguete. Era demasiado delicioso como para controlarlo.  
—Vamos, Eric—comentó Broflovski mientras se sentaba delante de él con las piernas en arco, dejándole frente suya aquella poderosa erección apretada entre la tela de la ropa interior—, dame lo que necesito.   
Gateó un poco más acercándose hacia el judío salido que tenía frente a él, le acarició la suave piel, esa piel manchada a cuenta gotas por las escasas pecas que poco a poco le estaba saliendo a aquel asqueroso pelirrojo. Unos años antes hubiese vomitado ante tal espectáculo pero ahora, ahora era una delicia.   
—Judío… —murmuró mientras le lamía las piernas y posaba la cara contra el bulto en los calzoncillos de Kyle.   
Su amante reaccionó al momento y le agarró del pelo de un fuerte tirón. Eric estaba llegando al límite, adoraba los juegos de Broflovski, le gustaba dejarle mandar por una vez, pero aquello estaba siendo demasiado. Si quería hablar, o si él deseaba hacer algo lo haría. Joder, él era Eric Cartman y nadie en el mundo le metía algo por el culo sin recibir algo a cambio.   
—No—comenzó a hablar el pelirrojo—. Eric, yo no te dij…   
—Shhh—gimió el castaño mientras saboreaba como su juguete le rozaba de manera escasa la próstata—. No tienes que decirme nada. Yo te llamo lo que quiero cuando quiero—sentenció antes de apoderarse del miembro erecto del judío y lamerlo sobre la tela ya empapada de presemen.   
Ambos hombres inmersos en sus propias sensaciones. Eric disfrutaba teniendo el control, sin premeditarlo había logrado que Kyle estuviese recostado sobre la baldosa mientras meneaba las caderas contra la boca tragona de su acompañante. Y el juguete se revolvía en el interior del castaño cada vez que este se movía. Era una sensación rica, incluso a pesar de no haberla planeado.   
Con el estúpido judío nunca se planeaban las noches de sexo, y es por eso que aquellas sesiones de sexo esporádico se volvieron diarias, algo de necesidad para ambos. Sin apenas darse cuenta los dos necesitaban al otro tanto como lo odiaban.   
—Ah… detente—le ordenó Kyle mientras le agarraba de nuevo por el pelo regalándole un pequeño tirón.   
Eric se detuvo, no porque el pelirrojo se lo pidiera sino porque quería más, no quería que la noche terminase con una simple mamada y una escasa masturbación. Cartman se colocó sobre sus piernas y no pudo evitar gemir al sentir que en esa posición el juguete se introducía mucho mejor en el interior de su ano provocando que todos sus músculos vibrasen.   
Kyle se quitó el calzoncillo, pero todavía mantenía la camisa puesta, siempre ha sido un presumido. Incluso en las sesiones de sexo tenía que ser elegante. Observó a Cartman mientras le regalaba caricias a su circuncidada erección, sonrió travieso y le indicó con la cabeza que se tumbara. Eric lo hizo, sin poder contener un escalofrío a causa del frío del suelo, estiró las manos y ayudó a Kyle a sentarse sobre él.   
El judío estaba caliente, tenía la piel sudada y se frotaba contra él excitado. Le agarró de nuevo por la corbata atada en el grueso cuello y tiró de él hasta inclinarlo para besarle. La lengua de Kyle era juguetona, sabrosa y rápida, pero la de Eric era experta, siempre había sido bueno en ese juego, entrelazó la húmeda de su amante, la acarició y saboreó hasta que el pelirrojo emitió un suave gemido.   
Bingo el primero de la noche, y había sido gracias a su estupenda habilidad.   
Las caderas de Broflovski comenzaron a mecerse sobre la erección de Cartman mientras el castaño disfrutaba de la presión del metálico objeto en su interior. La fricción aumentaba con cada segundo que pasaba. Kyle alzó la palma y la lamió con precisión sin apartar la borrosa mirada esmeralda de los ojos de Eric y entonces atrapó ambas erecciones en su mano. Inició el movimiento, hacia arriba y abajo, calor contra calor, humedad sucia sobre las puntas, excelente lo que ambos deseaban.   
—No te detengas —rogó Eric mientras embestía contra el movimiento de Kyle.  
—Ah… no lo haré, nada me impedirá seguir —gruñó el pelirrojo regalándole de nuevo un beso.   
La masturbación conjunta era un tema excitante pero también abrumador para Eric Cartman. Siempre que el judío juntaba ambas erecciones le era inevitable observar la diferencia de tamaño entre ambos. Su polla era gruesa, de un tamaño medio pero potente, y en cambio la polla del pelirrojo era grande, robusta y tentadora con esa cabeza colorada y deliciosa al descubierto. Joder, como odiaba desear aquella polla más que la suya propia, pero se calmaba pensando que la deseaba sí, pero la tenía siempre que él quería.   
Las poderosas y anchas caderas de Broflovski hacían el trabajo perfecto apretándole contra el suelo y clavándole como nunca el juguete, las manos del pelirrojo apretando ambas erecciones y las manos de Eric sintiendo la piel húmeda y ardiente de su amante. Ambos notaban que pronto llegarían al límite, por lo que Eric obligó a Kyle a soltarles y le miró a los ojos. El pelirrojo solo sonrió, sabía lo que Cartman necesitaba, pero quería que el castaño se lo dijera.   
—¿Ya estás cansado, culo gordo? —bromeó sonriendo triunfante mientras se acariciaba el pecho.   
—Para nada, judío imbécil —bramó antes de empujarlo para sacarlo de encima de él.   
—¡Eh! Cuidado —protestó Kyle antes de levantarse y bufar—. Podías relajarte un poco, ¿no?   
—Estoy relajado —sentenció Cartman antes de doblarse para poder sacarse el juguetito que hacía un perfecto uso de su habilidad para volverlo loco.  
—Joder, Eric quédate así —gruñó el judío antes de agacharse sobre él—. Uhm… estás delicioso —deslizó las traviesas manos sobre el cuello y le soltó el agarre de la corbata. Al castaño lo entristeció, en realidad le gustaba que jugase con el control de su respiración, pero lo que hizo a continuación lo tomó por sorpresa—. Voy a divertirme mucho cabalgándote —sentenció antes de crear una mordaza con la corbata, apretándole fuerte y dejándole los labios completamente separados gracias al grosor de la misma.   
Eric intentó zafarse, pero Kyle fue rápido y sin esperar abordó el interior del castaño con tres dedos. Los movió y revolvió provocándole a Cartman un placer infinito.   
—Uhm…mhmhmm…. —intentó hablar, pero era inútil.   
—Sh…. Más tarde podrás protestar todo lo que quieras —sonrió el pelirrojo—. Pero ahora, tu enorme culo tragón es mío.   
Continuó jugando con aquellos maravillosos dedos durante unos minutos. Eric incluso se sintió mal cuando los sacó, a pesar de que sabía que ahora vendría aquel monstruito circuncidado a clavársele muy profundo. Cerró los ojos y esperó, notó como Kyle se posicionaba sobre él, colocándole las piernas para tener un mejor equilibrio, notó un tirón y presión en la mandíbula cuando el judío agarró la corbata y tiró de ella como si fuesen las riendas de una montura, y entonces lo embistió.   
La enorme verga de Kyle se introdujo en él fácilmente, sus paredes se apretaron y ambos gruñeron de placer. No se detuvieron, el pelirrojo embestía sin ningún cuidado, Eric se movía y apretaba y aflojaba la entrada para proporcionarse más placer. Kyle no dudaba, tiraba de las riendas hacia arriba elevándole cuanto podía, inclinándolo para penetrarlo más profundamente, y Cartman disfrutaba, se movía como podía. Quería más, quería que ese asqueroso judío le follase el culo eternamente, porque así podría mantenerlo con él.   
Los minutos pasaron y el final estaba cerca, Kyle continuaba embistiéndole maltratando la viciosa próstata del gordo, Eric gemía silenciosamente contra la ya empapada seda de la corbata y entonces llegó. El pelirrojo se derramó en su interior y Cartman sintió como todo aquel líquido pegajoso y caliente lo abordaba, apretó cuanto pudo disfrutando del final de la erección del judío.  
Kyle salió de su interior y se recostó sobre el suelo, Eric respiró entrecortado observándole. Allí estaba su judío pelirrojo, sudado, con las mejillas sonrojadas por la excitación, el pelo revuelto, sucumbido por el cansancio. Era la oportunidad de cobrarse algo que llevaba esperando mucho tiempo, algo que Kyle le debía.   
Se incorporó y sonrió triunfante, se desató la mordaza mientras movía ligeramente la mandíbula para estimular de nuevo los músculos de la cara. Se agarró el miembro todavía duro y palpitante y miró a Kyle como solía hacer.  
—Vamos, judío —llamó su atención—. Ven a chuparme las bolas.  
Kyle frunció el ceño todavía luchando por recobrar el aliento, soltó una risilla floja y suspiró.   
—¿Ahora? Para nada, estoy agotado —sentenció el pelirrojo incorporándose.   
—Sí, si yo digo que es ahora, será ahora —rápidamente Cartman cogió al judío por el pelo y le aplastó la cara contra la erección que le palpitaba entre las piernas—. Ahora, lámelos bien y sobre todo comete mi sabrosa polla.   
Kyle luchó para zafarse pero Eric tenía fuerzas renovadas al sentir la adrenalina que le proporcionaba tener al estúpido judío en aquella situación. Agotado y sentenciado a lamerle las bolas, el pelirrojo se colocó de rodillas frente a Cartman y se relamió los labios.   
—Está bien, lo haré, pero joder te juro que como escuche algún comentario por tu parte te la muerdo —le amenazó con el entrecejo fruncido, estaba realmente adorable con el ceño apretado y Eric sintió que iba a explotar incluso antes de que lo hiciera.   
El pelirrojo se inclinó y acarició todo el miembro del castaño, deslizó los dedos por la extremidad y apoyó los labios muy suavemente en la punta. Eric sentía más excitación en aquello que en el resto de cosas que antes habían hecho. Por fin, después de tantos meses Kyle Broflovski le lamía las bolas.   
La lengua de Kyle era delicada pero juguetona, lenta cuando tenía que serlo y rápida en las zonas que lo necesitaba, sus labios jugaban a apretar y liberar la longitud de la verga de Cartman, pero no se debuto ahí. Poco a poco la introdujo en el interior de la boca y ejerció presión contra la garganta. Aquello era delicioso y Eric no quería que cesara, sin poder contenerse agarró el cabello rojo de su amante y comenzó a mover la cadera contra su boca, follándosela como nunca. El judío se sorprendió e intentó zafarse pero segundos después lamía, chupaba e luchaba por respirar excitado.   
Eric sintió todos sus músculos tensarse, lo que anunciaba que el final estaba cerca. Se separó de Kyle y agarró rápido la erección para acariciársela mientras que el pelirrojo le lamía cariñosamente los huevos, que estaban duros e hinchados como nunca. Eyaculó fuerte y abundantemente sobre la cara de Kyle.   
—¡Ah! ¡Pero qué asco! ¡Joder Eric! —protestó el judío.   
—¿Asco dice? —bromeó el castaño—. Pero si es maravilloso, te he bautizado en la religión Cartmiana —sentenció con una fuerte carcajada mientras se sentaba en el trono para descansar.   
—¿Qué cojones? —Kyle se levantó del suelo y caminó hasta él mientras se limpiaba como podía la corrida de Eric de la cara y el pelo, de manera inútil, aquella espesa leche no salía tan fácilmente— ¿Por qué has hecho eso?   
Eric elevó la vista hacia Kyle y sonrió triunfante.  
—¿Hubieses preferido que me hubiera corrido dentro de tu boca, maldito pijo judío?  
El pelirrojo se quedó paralizado algo sorprendido y con las mejillas encendidas. No se había esperado esa respuesta del castaño. Respiró hondo y apretó los puños, pero antes de que pudiese decir nada Eric lo agarró de la camisa y lo empujó hacia él.   
—Venga Kahl, no puedes negar que hemos pasado un rato divertido —sonrió mientras le acariciaba el trasero y lo sentaba sobre las piernas.

El pelirrojo soltó una carcajada y le abrazó por el cuello.   
—No, no lo negaré, ha sido divertido y a la vez genial —confesó entornando los ojos de esa manera traviesa que a Eric tanto le gustaba.   
—Pues entonces, deja de joder —le indicó Eric mientras le regalaba una cachetada en las nalgas lo que hizo que Kyle se sobresaltase, aunque estaba claro que aquello le había gustado—. Estoy muerto de hambre, ¿por qué no me preparas algo?  
Kyle frunció el ceño de nuevo y se levantó del regazo de Eric, mientras balbuceaba algo.   
—Si quieres comer, muévete y hazlo tu, culo gordo, yo no soy la niñera de nadie —le advirtió saliendo de la habitación regalándole un gesto con el dedo para mandarlo a la mierda.   
Eric sonrió y se acarició la nueva erección que despertaba. Parecía que aquella noche también tocaba sexo en la cocina. Se levantó del trono y corrió tras ese estúpido judío que usaría de plato para aquel tentempié.


End file.
